Solo en mis sueños
by sandracvv
Summary: Hermione esta triste por Ron pero alguien vendrá a consolarla sorpresivamente...


**Bien este es mi primer fic, unas amigas me animaron a publicarlo y se lo dedico a ellas, espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling**

**Solo en mis sueños**

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto, quería hacerlo sufrir, quería maldecirlo con millones de crucios, tan sólo para que se dé cuenta de cuánto daño le había hecho. Su vida se había ido a la mierda, se sentía tan poca cosa, Ron la había usado y ella se había enterado de todo ya que lo había visto revolcándose con Lavender en la torre de astronomía.

Sólo quería olvidarse de lo que había pasado y también olvidarse de Ron, pero la herida aún estaba fresca y no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar soltar una lágrima, ella lo amaba tanto… pero todo fue una mentira.

Otra lágrima caía de sus ojos, pero sabía que no debía llorar por él, no… por él no, tenía que ser fuerte e intentar olvidarse de todo.

Pero mientras lloraba, sintió que alguien la estaba observando

Genial otro que viene a "consolarme" por lo de Ron, o más bien a enterarse de los detalles – se quejó por lo bajo

Pero no era cualquier persona…

Se acercó más a ella para burlarse como siempre. Era como una "rutina" para él.

- Vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí, a la sangre sucia sentada al pie de un árbol.

Simplemente no lo podía creer, de todas las personas con las que se pudo haber encontrado, tenía que ser el hurón, el chico más arrogante, egocéntrico y testarudo de todos, Draco Malfoy.

- No estoy de humor para tus insultos Malfoy, hoy no, así que vete – dijo Hermione

- Vamos Granger ¿sigues triste porque te engañó el pobretón de Weasley?, todavía no puedo creer cómo pudiste ser tan tonta jaja, aunque era de esperarse todo el colegio sabía que su relación no iba a durar excepto tú jaja… ¿eres muy inteligente para todas las materias menos en la del amor no? Y sobretodo con Lavender Brown, que malos gustos de tu EX-noviecito – dijo Draco

Hermione se levantó furiosa y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y odio. Malfoy se preocupó un poco, nunca la había visto así, claro que la había observado sollozar, pero llorar de ese modo definitivamente no, bueno no delante de él, pero no le importaba, total era una sangresucia y no debía preocuparse por ella ¿no?

Hermione no quería pelear con nadie así que cansadamente le dijo:

- Malfoy déjame sola ¿si? No necesito que se burlen más de mí, por favor vete.

- Oh Granger ¿crees que me vas a convencer para que te deje de molestar porque pones tu mueca de tristeza? Jajajaja de esta no te libras asquerosa sangresucia.

Hermione ya había llegado al borde de su cordura, ya tenía suficiente con lo de Ron para que llegara Malfoy y la sacara de sus casillas, ya estaba harta y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

- Malfoy ¿no tienes nada más que hacer? Ándate con tus amigos a alguna parte, ah perdón me olvidaba que no tienes amigos, bueno sólo si llamas amigos a los que te siguen por todos lados ya que te tienen miedo.

- Mira estúpida sangresucia, por lo que a mí me concierne yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y estar donde me da la gana, así que no me voy a mover de aquí, además ¿a mi me dices que no tengo amigos? ¡Por favor! ¿Dónde está San Potter para que venga a defenderte después de lo que te hizo la comadreja?, seguro está tan embobado con la tonta de Chang y se olvidó de su "amiguita" y bueno de la comadreja ya no digo nada ¿no? Jaja pobre Granger mira primero piensa bien en lo que vas a decir porque después de todo tú estas peor que yo ¿no?

Hermione estaba petrificada, no sabía que decir después del discurso de Malfoy, ella sabía que él tenía razón pero no podía decírselo.

Ya resignada se sentó bajo el árbol y se puso a llorar intentando que Malfoy no la escuche, cosa imposible.

- ¿Granger?

- …

-¡Granger responde!

-¡Qué quieres ahora!

-Oh vamos no te pongas así por ese tonto que no te merece- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-¿Qué ahora te vas a volver todo caballeroso de la nada?

-Ah Granger ¿cómo crees que Pansy siempre me engatusa? Jaja es sólo que no puedo ver a una chica llorar así aunque sea una… bueno… osea…

-¡Una sangresucia! Sólo dilo, Merlín y yo que pensaba que tenías una pizca de… de… olvídalo eres un egocéntrico, arrogante y tonto hurón. No sé para que pierdo mi tiempo contigo, sólo aléjate de mi.

Hermione se paró, levantó sus cosas y se fue al castillo, pero una mano la detuvo sosteniéndola de su muñeca fuertemente para que no se vaya. Hermione intentó zafarse de él, pero no pudo pues Draco era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que no le fue difícil atraerla para que la escuche.

-¿No puedes dejar de molestarme ni un minuto no?

-Vamos, sabes que no lo quise decir de ese modo

-¡¿Y de qué modo lo querías decir ah?

-Trata de entender que es difícil olvidar todo lo que me han enseñado por años, eso de separar a las personas por clases, al menos dame un poco de crédito ya que estoy aquí ¿no? Pues de inmediato hablarían con mi papá y sería un lío.

-Bueno nadie te pide que te quedes, déjame, no quiero ser la causante de tus problemas familiares… pero gracias por apoyarme, al menos sonaste más sincero que los otros que vinieron a "consolarme" – Hermione rió un poco, de verdad lo necesitaba, se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy en verdad la había apoyado, bueno a su manera.

-Al menos te hice reír y se que eso es bueno – dijo Draco

-Sentémonos estoy cansada, este día ha sido muy largo, sólo quiero descansar un rato – dijo Hermione mientras se apoyaba en el árbol y se dejó caer suavemente mientras Draco se sentaba junto a ella.

Los dos miraban al lago, se veía tan tranquilo y cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Draco habló.

-Hermione tengo que decirte algo

Hermione se asustó un poco pues él nunca la había llamado por su nombre, pero como se estaban tuteando ella le respondió:

-Dime Draco ¿qué ocurre?

-Es que no sé como explicarlo, es como si sintiera algo en el estómago y pecho no sé es una sensación extraña.

-Y ¿por qué me dices esto?

-Porque creo que me gustas mucho Hermione y según Blaise si siento lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento cuando me encuentro cerca de ti es porque estoy enamorado, pero me parece que son estupideces, yo no creo en esas cosas, pero si en que siento algo por ti y un Malfoy no se rinde ante nada, siempre consigue lo que quiere…

Acto seguido Draco se paró e hizo que ella se pare, los dos estaban frente a frente muy nerviosos, Hermione no sabía lo que iba a pasar y Draco quería hacerlo rápido, pues no quería arrepentirse, su corazón latía fuertemente, quería hacerlo, quería besarla, pero algo le decía que no debía. Finalmente no lo quiso dudar más y la besó, la besó fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, no quería dejarla ir, estaba nervioso, pero cuando ella correspondió el beso, este se convirtió en uno dulce y lento, más romántico.

Draco estaba embobado, sólo seguía a Hermione, nunca había recibido un beso así, tan tierno, tan inocente, tan especial.

Hermione sentía que estaba en las nubes, el beso de Draco hizo que olvidara todo lo que alguna vez sintió por Ron, pues ya no sentía nada por él, sólo por un beso, un beso de Draco Malfoy, un beso hizo que todo quedara en el olvido. Debía admitirlo Draco no era feo, más bien era uno de los chicos más deseados del colegio y ella también sentía algo por él, pero pensó que no era nada, hasta ahora.

Derepente apareció una luz blanca que fue iluminando todo el lugar, Hermione y Draco se separaron, pero debido a dicha luz no podían verse, todo fue iluminado por ese gran resplandor blanco y sorpresivamente se oyeron dos ruidos en las alas opuestas del castillo, Hermione había escuchado su despertador y Draco el suyo, todo había sido un sueño, un muy extraño sueño.

Hermione mientras se levantaba pensaba en lo que había ocurrido y sintió algo extraño en ella, una sensación rara pero al mismo tiempo era especial.

Por otro lado Draco estaba entre asustado y confundido, era totalmente extraño, pero no podía evitar sentir algo, algo que lo hizo reflexionar por un buen rato, pues no había sentido eso con nadie más.

Finalmente los dos quisieron dejar de lado al sueño y continuar con sus vidas, pues eso era sólo un sueño ¿no?, y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Yo con Draco Malfoy, definitivamente sólo en mis sueños.

-Yo con Hermione Granger, definitivamente sólo en mis sueños.

FIN

No sueñes tu vida, vive tus sueños

**Bien espero les haya gustado, se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, desde tomates hasta felicitaciones, gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
